


Backstage

by ZwitterZwitter



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Blow Job, Established Relationship, M/M, No Time to Finish, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Paul had to find them, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZwitterZwitter/pseuds/ZwitterZwitter
Summary: Richard distracts Schneider to help his headache before going on stage
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking going to hell :D  
> They'd hate me if they read this...

Fucking great!  
It had to be a show night when something in his head decided to go wrong and pulsing pain resonated all around his skull. It had started by midday, a soft uncomfortable sensation he was barely aware of during rehearsal, but now he felt it crushing his brain with every beat of his heart.

Walking into the dressing room he shared with his lover, Schneider threw the empty water bottle he quickly emptied into the trash bin by the door. After just downing two tablets of the strongest pain killers the staff had found for him he decided he needed some peace and quiet to let the medication do its thing before it was time to go on stage.

He wearily walked over to the sectional provided and slumped on it, placing his elbows on his knees and carefully cradling his own head in his hands, massaging his temples softly with his eyes closed and sighing.

The sound of the door opening made him look at the intruder with only one eye before deciding closing once more would be in his best interest, after all it was only Richard that walked in, headed directly to the mirror to check his eyeliner was not smeared and his head was still perfect.

Schneider chuckled, the vanity of his lover sometimes amused him.

"Babe, are you ready? We're on stage in 20 minutes"

Schneider heard him and groaned, nodding slowly and just answering a soft "ready…" as he continued to massage his temples.

"Doom? Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

To his surprise Richard was now kneeling in front of him, a concerned expression on his face and his hand reaching to hold his.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache" He smiled, assuring it was nothing. He hated seeing that look on his lover's face, finally lowering his hands from his face to caress Richard's cheek with his thumb instead. Richard leaned in to the touch before resting his head on one of Schneider's thighs and purring "hmm… I hate to play while my head is pounding, have you taken anything?"

"I have." The drummer nodded

"How long ago?"

"Richard, rest assured, I'll be perfectly fine and ready for the show in a few minutes. It's just a simple headache"

"A bad one, I hate to see you in pain..." Richard pouted, nuzzling on the inside of his thigh in a way that Schneider adored

Smiling lovingly he replied "Sweetheart, it is still just a headache. It's nothing I can't handle, besides I've played shows in the past with- hey!"

"What?" Richard asked innocently, his head had moved and now was nuzzling at his crotch instead, the last thing Schneider needed was a hard on right now.

"What do you think you're doing?" He raised his eyebrow. Richard beamed up at him, using his hands instead to lower his stage costume along with underwear enough to carefully take the drummer's limp cock out before he started playing with it with his hands. His eyes still innocent when he replied "Helping you with the pain"

"The pain is on my other head" the drummer chuckled. Richard raised an eyebrow and responded in a matter of factly tone "Of course, but orgasms help headaches, you can ask Till if you don't believe me"

"No, I don't want to ask Till about-"

A tongue licking it's way from the root of his shaft to the tip of his cock stopped his words, his member starting to get interested in Richard's ministrations while the guitarist kissed and licked as he pleased

"Reesh, we don't have time.." Schneider gasped

"I know we dont" He replied, a smile forming in his lips before he passed his tongue along the length one more time before taking it his mouth, alternating between slow and gentle, and deep, rough sucking.

By this point Schneider knew he was fucked. He could never refuse Richard's mouth. Even before they were together he'd wank wondering what it would feel like to have the guitarist's mouth on him. Now that he knew it was very much impossible to say no to him.

Such a good mouth, taking him to the root with every sloppy suck, his enthusiasm never curbed, even more when he wanted to make him cum in record time. It worked though, his cock was rock hard faster than he liked to admit, but Richard kept sucking happily, just as a child who'd been given his favorite popsicle.

The heat of his mouth was heaven. Schneider couldn't complain anymore, only managing to bite his lip to choke his pleasure, eyes focusing on the adored gaze Richard gave him, and boy did he love Richard to death.

His beautiful and even adorable eagerness, his blue eyes that always reflected raw emotion even when he tried his best to mask his thoughts. His Richard.

Tough rockstar on the outside, sweet kitten on the inside..

God, when he acted all eager he wanted to put a cute little collar on him, bring him home and make sure his heart never got broken.

“Fuck, kitten…" Schneider sighed, tempted to tangle his hand in those perfectly styled spikes of dark hair. He couldn't, gripping tightly the armrest by his side with one hand, the other one forming a fist next to him instead, Richard's hair needed to be perfect for the show; and about Richard, he always responded well when praised, moaning around his cock as he continued to bob his head up and down.

He groaned low in his throat as his 'kitten' took him extra deep, his fingers playing with his balls. Whether it was Richard blowing him, or him blowing the guitarist, the situation was always perfect. The only moment he could debate he loved as much was when he got the chance to Fuck Richard into oblivion, which to his luck also happened often. He wouldn't change his beautiful boy for nothing in the world.

He couldn't wait to watch him flirt on stage, singing along Till with that perfect voice of his and wiggle his ass for him right in front of hundreds of unaware fans. He was sure a lot of them would pay tons of money to see what was going on right in this dressing room, or in their hotel room after the show.

The show!

He glanced up at the clock above the door of the room and widened his eyes "Kitten, stop. It's late!"

Richard ignored him, only to suck harshly at his dick, eyes scrunched shut as he passed his tongue through the slit at the end of his cock head.

"Richard!" Schneider bit his lip, reaching to pull Richard's head away from him, seeing him gasp for breath. Shit, he looked wrecked, mouth hanging open and drool running down his pink tongue, eyes shiny and amused. Shit, too cute, but also too late to continue.

The door suddenly opened, Schneider looked up in horror at the sight of Paul frozen in his place as he stared at them. The shorter man shook his head and looked away, his cheeks turning pink, clearly trying to pretend he hadn't seen Richard wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and blocking the sight of his lover's cock from view with his own body.

"Why do you two always fuck everywhere?! Can't you fucking wait 'til you're back in your damn room?!" Paul looked away, Richard started laughing.

Schneider was embarrassed and speechless, opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to come up with an excuse or explanation for the way Paul found him.

"Till's got the tequila ready. Put your dick back in your pants, the shows about to begin" was all Paul said, and with that, closed the door behind him and left them alone again, Richard still laughing when he was getting up and adjusted his stage costume.

"You're a fucking tease!" The drummer said, also fixing his clothing, attempting to tuck his still rock hard dick in his costume. It seemed amusing to Richard, but was obviously going to be an uncomfortable gig for him, having to play with a full erection for the first few songs at least, that if Richard didn't keep teasing him on stage.

Before leaving the guitarist looked back and smiled at him, he gave him a soft kiss. "see you out there, beautiful!" He said, wiggling his ass when he walked out.

Little fucker… who did he think he was to leave him in the dressing room like that?

Finally with his costume back in place, and uncomfortable thanks to the obvious erection his bandmates would obviously see before going on stage, Schneider walked out of the dressing room.

He'd make sure Richard paid for this.

At least the painkillers had taken effect now. His headache was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the boys. None of this is real, Schneider and Richard are not a couple even though I love this pairing and this is just a product of my crooked imagination. Each belong to their actual wives/partners.  
> I do not intend to change anyone's views or opinion on these men, please see this as a bad little erotic one shot written in under 30 minutes for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Happy new year everyone! <3


End file.
